Usuario:Skul Guy
---- Ola k ase, soy Skul Guy , y ahora mira mi sensuah perfil, anónimo porfa, pero tome mi Ask Vale ahora me pongo serio: Soy un Usuario de esta Wikia que le gusta FNaFB, me registre en Julio, 1 mes después de que haya cumplido la edad de 13 años, y por tanto, poder estar en la Wiki sin papeleo :v Pos, como quiero quiero agregar en este perfil mas relleno que lo que es Naruto, pongo un montón de cosas innecesarias :V Actualmente vivo en Uruguay, si, ese país pequeño que esta entre Brasil y Argentina. Vale, si quieres ver relleno o te gusta Naruto, aquí tienes relleno Everywere :v Pos, si quiere tener una cosa así en su perfil o hacer cosas (yara) (?), ve a mi sensuah Muro Tambien estoy en otras Wikis, como por ejemplo, la Creppypasta Wiki, en la cual, le gusto a todo el mundo (???) Y no, nunca dejare de ser Pokefilico :v Pos ahora empieza el relleno, piedras no! d8 (PD: Algo de música totalmente random mientras miras mi perfil) September FEEEE- September FEEEE- |-| Who i Am?= Pues soy un simple usuario, hago juegos RPG (Indies, nadie me ayuda (alone) ) y juego FNaFB 3, si quiere peliar, pos Gocu esta encantado de hacerlo thumb|che bo kri peliar? thumb |-| Mai Friendows= (PD: si el apodo que te puse te ofende, simplemente escribes en mi muro que te ofende, y buscare otro menos ofensivo) * El payaso Plin Plin * El que le gusta el relleno Naruto * Natsu * La Princesa Peach * KinePalatome * Mi nombre es dante 666 * Fredobear * La amiga de Ralph, digo, Sarita :v * Dat confiesa, después de estos comerciales! * El Ryu que no sabe hacer un Hadouken :v * nananana nananana, Batman! * Luis Sera *El Youtuber Morado *The Lost thumb |-|Enemigos Mortales= (Si estas en esta lista, puede ser por 2 razones: 1: Eres Nazi (y si eres Nazi y estas en mi lista de amigos, pos es porque te tuve rencor :v) 2: Me amenazas o simplemente me caes mal 3: Eres mi ex (Cof Cof Mangle 76 Cof Cof) Si estas en mi lista de enemigos, no es que te odie, es que simplemente no me agradas tanto como para considerarte mi amigo) * George Negro * El Pato de Hitler * El que esta en primer lugar en mi lista negra (? Descansa en Meldas * Mi ex Descansa en Meldas * Platanito el sacacorchitos (? * The B*tch Marsh :v thumb |-| Plantillas de Wikia= thumb |-| Plantillas de Amistad= thumb |-|Como conocí FNaF= Mirando ITownGamePlay (en la época que yo llamo: La época Creppy) Encontré un vídeo de FNaF, en ese momento empezó a subir mas y mas, así que decidí ver un vídeo, luego vi mas y mas, hasta que me hice Fan (kappa) thumb |-| 'Familiares' del chat= Ragna: Tío Mai: Prima Sarita: Madre Sanic:Tío Fan: Tía thumb |-| Vídeos sin sentido= thumb|center|500 px thumb|center|500 px thumb|275px |-|Consejos sin sentido= * Nunca menciones los matasuegras enfrente de tu novia, enserio, nunca lo hagas (derp) * Si la vida da limones, no hagas limonada, sabe mal (derp) * Había una vez... truz (derp) * Si te ofrecen dulces primero pregúntale de que sabor y luego corre como sanic (gottagofast) * Si pierdes una cosa, llama a Shagy y Scooby Doo (? * Si te sientes solo, no llames a tus amigos, llama a el exorcista (derp) * Al mal tiempo saca tu arma y mátalos a todos (? * Si estas llorando, no dejes de llorar, practica y empieza a llorar lágrimas redondas como Isaac (? * Si lo anterior funciono, entonces deshidrate y practica a llorar lágrimas de sangre (? * Si juegas un juego y pierdes, no reinicies la partida, empieza a chillar y a gritar 'Mielda!' (derp) * Cuando te sientas solo en el chat, no te pongas a esperar, suicidate (?) thumb|201px |-|Metas= * Wikia ** Ser Mod (o un cargo mas grande) ** Llegar a estar en el Top 100 de usuarios de la wikia (completo y voy por el Top 20 :v ) ** Ser reconocido (completo :,v) * Realidad alterna (? ** Crear y lanzar un Juego Indie ** Tener una Wii U ** Completar el bendito Five Nights at F*ckboy's 3 (la cosa es que yo tengo la primera versión, y tiene un montón de Bugasos :v) ** Hacer un Remix de una canción de 2pac o Eazy-E ** Rapear (tengo el Flow, pero no las rimas :,v) thumb|200px |-| Juegos que he jugado= * The Binding of Isaac: Wrath of the Lamb * Five Nights at Freddy's (1,2,3 y 4) * Five Nights at F*ckboy's (1,2 y 3) * The Legend of Zelda (Majora's Mask, a Link to the Past y Ocarina of Time) * Undertale thumb |-| Firma= thumb|left|75px thumb|75px Got Gud |-|Mi plantilla de Amistad= Le quiero dar gracias a Kid por modificar un poco mi Plantilla, gracias :v |-|Galeria de la p0rqueria= Mario-jackson.gif|El nuevo Dios del baile (? Conker.jpg|Una foto de Conker's Bad Fur Day :v BB 8 bit.png|Mi DNI (? Cranky.png|El Lord Cranky... Notese que te matara en cualquier momento, Okno SPAP TAAAAAP2.png|Inhale my dong enragement Child (Okno) Khe2.jpg|Khe e ezo? Diabolico.jpg|Usuario que vea esto Usted es Diabolico futurepuppet.png|Yo en el futuro cam01.png|Las camaras de FNaFB 3 tienen mucho swag... splashoriginal.png|La apuesta que hice, me obligo a llevar esto por un dia :v Phantom Biggie.png|Biggie, me lo pondre despues de que pase la apuesta :v Golden Freddy fnafb3.png|Yes i Agree, it's time to take a Break freddyplush.png|Inhala triste.jpg|Oh, pobrecito, deja que te toque una cancion en el violin mas pequeño del mundo The Lord.png|Vengo por mis regalos niños! vuestro lord a llegado! Git gud2.png|Git Gud Starbucksdrinkingwithcaillou.png|yo aquí tomando café con mi amigo Caillou Conker 1.png|Well, Were I Am, Conker, The King this face is scary.png|esa cara me da mala espina... (riko) (? phantompac.png|Estoy listo, para ascender, y convertirme en un dios del rap, es mi destino final, y solo una persona se interpone en mi camino. Lapis acercamiento.png|Me puse esto después de descargarme 'Stronger Than You' (si viste Steven Universe sabes de lo que hablo :v ) peridorito madafaka.png|Become Swag how to Peridorito! Tupac.png|El Dios del Rap Vive! d8 SPAP TAAAAAP.png|Engage the Golden Freddy Motherf***er VILE.png|Vengo a Destruirte padre! Golden Freddy 2.png|Es hora de violar unos p*nes Snop.png|Rollin down the Street! Smokin Indo! Sippin on Gin N Juice! splash woman.png|hola mi f*ckboy vile2.png|Lamentaras el día que me abandonaste...padre... |-| Agradecimientos= * Swagy por prestarme Codigos * Kid Por editar mi Plantilla de Amistad |-|Finn del Perfil= left left Que te parecio mi perfil? GOOD! Le falta algo, pero esta bien. Mal. Me dio cáncer :v.